


X-Men: Primera generación

by ANSARISA



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mutant Powers, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSARISA/pseuds/ANSARISA
Summary: Antes de que Charles Xavier y Erik Lensherr tomaran los nombres de Profesor X y Magneto, eran dos jóvenes descubriendo sus poderes por primera vez. Antes de que fueran archienemigos, fueron los amigos mejor avenidos, trabajando juntos con otros mutantes (algunos familiares, otros nuevos) para detener la mayor amenaza que el mundo jamás haya conocido de manos del malvado Sebastian Shaw.Mientras lo intentan, Charles tiene que convivir al mismo tiempo con Hayley Xavier... Su hija. Ella a pesar de su temprana edad es una mutante muy poderosa, ya que es la única conocida que puede absorber genes de otros mutantes, sumándola a sus propias mutaciones.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_ **

Debería haber sido como cualquier día normal. Como cualquier otro día. Una niña de siete años de aspecto normal con cabello castaño y ojos verdes caminaba a casa desde la escuela. Como siempre solitaria, mientras otros niños a su alrededor iban acompañados de sus amigos o sus padres.

Delante de ella iban dos amigas jugando entre sí.

"¡Disminuye la velocidad Etta!" una de las niñas reía. 

"Deberías dormirte ésta noche, Lisa." la otra niña dijo mientras saltaba delante de su amiga.

"De esa manera podemos permanecer despiertos y hacer una broma a Timothy Davies." la niña Lisa se rio. "¿Qué debemos hacer?" 

Una mirada pícara pasó por el rostro de la niña Etta. "Voy a pensar en algo." dijo maliciosamente. 

Hayley iba detrás de las chicas viéndolas entrar en el paso de peatones, y fue entonces que el tiempo se ralentizó cuando un auto que pareció salir de la nada dió la vuelta a la esquina. En cámara lenta vió que el auto se acercaba a la niña llamada Etta. Hayley abrió la boca para advertirles a ambas, pero fue muy tarde. Hubo un sonido terrible. El sonido del impacto. El cuerpo de la niña Etta voló a través del paso de peatones en medio de la carretera. El auto se detuvo con un chirrido. Hubo un momento de shock silencioso antes de que Hayley viera como la niña Lisa corriera hacia su amiga.

"¡Etta!" Lisa lloró. 

Hayley se encogió al ver a la niña de su escuela tendida en el suelo, rota. Había sangre saliendo de una herida en la cabeza y parecía que había unos cuantos huesos rotos.

"¿Etta?" Lisa acarició con cautela la cara de Etta. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron mientras sus respiraciones salían poco profundas.

"¿Etta?" Lisa repitió. 

Etta miraba directamente al cielo, sus ojos parpadeando rápido como una lágrima caía de su ojo.

"Etta." Lisa murmuró de nuevo. 

Hayley se acercó un poco viendo tanta sangre brotando de la herida en el estómago de la niña. Una herida que no se veía nada bien.

"Estoy aquí Etta. Estoy aquí." Lisa susurró tomando la mano de su amiga, pero la niña no tuvo la fuerza para agarrarla. Solo siguió mirando al cielo. Su respiración volviéndose más lenta.

Hayley vió en los ojos de Etta que la luz se apagaba. Y entonces... ella lo sintió. Tenía una sensación terrible. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho y luego lo sintió. Ella sintió el dolor de Etta. La herida en la cabeza y el estómago, los huesos rotos. Incluso vió su propia cara mirándola.

Hayley comenzó a hiperventilar. Podía sentir a Etta muriendo. ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

_'Voy a morir.'_ Una voz susurró en su cabeza. Hayley apretó los dientes con su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho, sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Etta?" Lisa preguntó mientras Hayley se acercó más a las niñas, haciendo que Etta la miraba. Sólo sus ojos se movieron hacia su cara. No dijo nada. Ella solo la miró, luchando por mantenerse consciente. 

Hayley podía ver que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Etta miró a Lisa una última vez antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

"¡No, Etta!" Lisa gritó. 

Mientras Hayley sintió morir a Etta. Vió todo lo que la niña había visto. Ella caminando detrás de ellas en la acera. El breve destello del auto acelerando para golpearla. Sintió el impacto, cada herida y hueso roto que había recibido y la había sentido morir.

Mientras Lisa lloraba por su amiga, el corazón de Hayley latía con fuerza. Sentía como si estuviera en la posición de Etta. Como si ella hubiera sido atropellada por el auto. Se aferró a su pecho jadeando por respirar, sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar, pero todo lo que podía sentir en lo profundo era el dolor, la conmoción. Y la ira. Hayley soltó un largo y terrible grito por el dolor. Un grito que sacudió el suelo debajo de ella. Algo peculiar sucedió. Todo el farol en la calle explotó en una ducha de vidrio.

_________________________

Los tíos de Hayley, Mariana y Richard Brown condujeron al hospital en completo silencio. Cuando Mariana había contestado el teléfono, quedó allí en shock. Luego ella dejó caer el teléfono, le dijo a Richard y ambos habían salido por la puerta. El médico había dicho que había habido un accidente de auto y que Hayley y dos niñas más habían estado allí. Mariana no había escuchado lo suficiente como para escuchar las condiciones de las chicas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ambos caminaron a la sala de emergencias. 

Mariana fue directamente a la recepción. "¿Está Hayley Richter aquí?" 

La recepcionista miró a Mariana, claramente aburrida. "Por favor, siéntese y llene..."

"¡¿Dónde está mi sobrina, maldita sea?!" Mariana golpeó su mano sobre el escritorio, haciendo estremecer a la recepcionista.

"¿Señor y señora Brown?" un oficial de policía caminó hacia ellos en ése momento sosteniendo a Hayley que estaba completamente ilesa, para alivio de Mariana, pero había algo mal. Sus ojos verdes habituales que siempre estaban llenos de vida y curiosidad ahora estaban muertos y sin vida. 

Mariana se arrodilló frente a su sobrina y le puso ambas manos en los hombros. "¿Hayley?" pero la niña no respondió. Enseguida se volvió hacia el oficial de policía, dándose cuenta de Carrie-Ann Jones. La madre de Etta. Era una vista terrible. Nada era peor que perder a un hijo. Nada en el mundo. Carrie-Ann se encontraba en el suelo, sollozando por su hija. Llorando, gritando, pero no había nada que pudiera traerla de vuelta.

"Oh Dios mío." Mariana susurró.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Richard preguntó mirando a uno de los oficiales.

"Accidente automovilístico. Golpearon a una de las niñas que murió antes de que la ambulancia las alcanzara." el oficial de policía dijo morosamente. 

"¿Hayley?" Mariana volvió a llamar a la niña acariciando su pequeño rostro pero ella sólo permaneció con la mirada perdida, mirando a la nada.

__________________________

Cinco semanas pasaron desde el accidente. Desde que Etta había muerto y desde entonces, Hayley no había dicho una sola palabra. Pasaba sus días asistiendo a la escuela, y cuando regresaba a casa pasaba el tiempo encerrada en su habitación, sin querer contarle a sus tíos lo extraño que había sentido cuando murió Etta. Ni ella misma sabía que había sucedido.

Por su parte Mariana decidió llevar a Hayley a terapia varias veces. Ése día como de costumbre hubo un completo silencio en el auto. De vez en cuando, Mariana miraba a Hayley, pero estaba en el mismo trance que el día del accidente.

Una vez que el auto estuvo estacionado, la tía y la sobrina entraron a la oficina de terapia.

"Buenos días señora Brown." saludó el doctor O'Neil.

"Hola Dr. O'Neil." 

"¿Cómo estás Hayley?" el Dr. O'Neil le preguntó a la niña, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Con un suspiro garabateo en su libreta. "No ha habido progreso en las últimas tres semanas, Mariana."

"Lo sé. Solo pensé..." Mariana se calló.

El Dr. O'Neil suspiró. "Voy a probar algunos nuevos métodos."

Mariana asintió, sentándose en un rincón de la habitación, observando en silencio a su sobrina y al médico.

"Hola Hayley." El Dr. O'Neil susurró sosteniendo un sobre amarillo en su mano. "Tengo algunas fotos para mostrarte hoy." 

Los ojos de Hayley parpadearon hacia el sobre cuándo el Dr. O'Neil sacó fotos. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante para mirar mejor. Eran fotos de Etta tomadas en la escuela. Enseguida sintió como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado con fuerza en la cara. 

Mariana sintió como si algo estuviera mal pero ignoró la sensación. 

El Dr. O'Neil extendió las imágenes sobre la mesa frente a Hayley. "¿Quién es ella, Hayley?" 

"Una de mis compañeras de clase." respondió Hayley sus primeras palabras habladas desde el accidente.

"¿Y cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Vacía." Hayley dijo. 

El doctor asintió. "¿Te gustaría decirme por qué te sientes así?" 

Hayley miró al doctor. La mirada que la niña le estaba dando al doctor O'Neil lo asustó. Parecía como si hubiera visto demasiado del mundo en sus cortos siete años.

"La vi morir. La sentí morir. Yo morí." Hayley susurró aunque nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

"Hayley, ¿qué quieres decir...?"

"Estaba en su cabeza cuando esa niña murió. Vi como todo sucedió." Hayley murmuro recordando el momento.

"Hayley, has pasado por muchas cosas. Has visto muchas cosas y tal vez solo..."

"No estoy loca." la niña le espetó al doctor.

"No estoy diciendo que estés loca, estoy tratando de decir..."

Hayley se levantó de repente haciendo saltar al médico. "Tú piensas que yo estoy loca." dijo enojada. 

El doctor O'Neil negó con la cabeza. "No Hayley..."

"¡Tú también piensas que estoy loca, ¿no es así?!" Hayley señaló a su tía. "¡Por eso estoy aquí!" 

"Hayley, cariño..." Mariana trató de consolar a su sobrina, pero ésta levantó las manos.

"¡No!" Hayley gritó y fue cuando todo sucedió. Mariana se quedó sin aliento al volar hacia atrás chocando con la puerta. Con su visión borrosa observó que El Dr. O'Neil voló hacia atrás golpeando la pared y caer inconsciente en el suelo. Entonces vió como los muebles empezaron a temblar y sacudirse... Lo que la hizo volverse a Hayley que se miraba las manos inspeccionándolas con temor y confusión.

_'¿Qué es ésto?'_ pensó Hayley asustada. Y fue entonces que escuchó otra voz. La de su tía. Excepto que ella no le estaba hablando. Su boca no se movía en absoluto. _'Oh Dios mío',_ Hayley escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

Ante eso cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso ambas manos contra su cabeza. Escuchaba otras voces. Tantas voces. Todas hablando al mismo tiempo. Tantas. Era demasiado ruidoso. Tanto que sentía como si su cabeza se estuviera abriendo. Pero no sé detenían... Simplemente seguían y seguían y seguían.

"Basta." murmuró con voz temblorosa manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si eso mantuviera las voces a raya. "¡Basta!" dijo un poco más fuerte, pero las voces sólo parecían hacerse más fuertes. "¡Basta!" gritó con más fuerza cayendo de rodillas con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. "¡Por favor basta!" pidió ésa vez, pero no se fueron. Comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer que las voces se detuvieran. Pero estás se quedaron. Se quedaron y nunca se fueron.

__________________________

Hayley se quedó en su pequeña habitación después el incidente en la oficina del doctor. Desde entonces solo había tenido voces dentro de su cabeza. Cada vez que veía a alguien mirándola, podía oírlos pensar. Antes, había tratado de ir a la cocina y comer algo. Su tío Richard había estado allí vertiendo un poco de leche en un vaso cuando escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza.

_'¿Me pregunto cuál es su problema?'_

La cabeza de Hayley se movió de un lado a otro en la habitación buscando la fuente de la voz. Antes de mirar de nuevo a su tío Richard.

_'¿Por qué me está mirando?'_

Las manos de Hayley comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Hayley? ¿Estás bien?" su tía entró a la cocina en ése momento.

_'Oh dios Hayley'_

_'¿Qué está pasando?'_

_'¿Por qué está siendo tan extraña?'_

Palabras. Frases. Voces... Todas giraban en la cabeza de Hayley. Ella cerró los ojos poniéndose las manos en las orejas.

"¿Hayley? ¡Hayley!" 

Fue demasiado. Hayley salió corriendo de la habitación. El vaso de leche golpeó el suelo, se hizo añicos. Se escapó pero las voces siguieron.

_'¿Qué demonios fue eso?'_

_'¿Que está pasando?'_

_'Que raro.'_

Hayley cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedó encerrada lejos del mundo.

_________________________

Días después Mariana se encontraba asomada detrás de la cortina de su sala. Era medio día. Dos meses desde el accidente. Desde entonces, Hayley había... cambiado. Ella podía hacer cosas que Mariana ya conocía pero que jamás pensó que su sobrina heredaría. Su hermana Lindsay la madre de Hayley siempre había podido hacer ése tipo de cosas, y al parecer su hija había heredado sus habilidades. Por ése momento decidió contra su mejor voluntad buscar al padre de la niña, que por lo que sabía también tenía habilidades como Hayley. Nuca se había preocupado por llamarlo, ya que siempre pensó que podría bastarse sola para ocuparse de la hija de su única hermana, pero todo se había enredado desde el cambio de la niña. Ahora sentía que no podía controlarla y sólo alguien con las mismas habilidades que ella podría ayudar. Y ése sólo podía ser el padre de la niña.

Cuando logró dar con él y decirle la verdad que tenía una hija y después de convencerlo que era cierto, le contó a Hayley por primera vez de su padre, que estaba vivo y que vendría a verla. Por algún tiempo corto la expresión vacía en los ojos de la niña había cambiado mostrando luz en ellos. Le había hecho muchas preguntas que como pudo le respondió.

Ahora días después esperaba la llegada del padre de Hayley que había prometido ir a hablar con ella y conocer a su hija por primera vez. Aunque ella sabía que el hombre no le había creído una palabra.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Richard se colocó detrás de ella apoyando la mano en su hombro. 

"¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Ella preguntó. 

"Sí." El respondió.

"Pero y si ella no es..." Mariana vaciló. "¿Un mutante?" 

"Mariana... ¿de qué otra manera explicas lo que le está pasando a Hayley desde el accidente?" 

Mariana abrió la boca pero hubo sonido desde arriba de sus cabezas, cuando ambos miraron hacia arriba, un objeto en la mesa comenzó a temblar.

"No otra vez." Mariana susurró cuando lentamente cada objeto flotó en el aire. Richard miró hacia afuera y vió un auto en la calle flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Mariana miró a su alrededor con tristeza, sabiendo que eso era una prueba de que su sobrina era una mutante, como su madre lo había sido. No había duda de eso.

  



	2. Chapter 2

"Todavía no sé por qué estoy aquí". Erik murmuró bajando del auto mirando el vecindario.

"Estás aquí porque te necesito". Charles le respondió cerrando la puerta del auto antes de encaminarse al numero de la casa de Mariana. "Según la información que tengo de la niña, sus poderes son ... extraños."

"¿Y no pudiste obtener más información por teléfono?" Erik le preguntó.

"Sí, podría, pero no quise. Necesito estar presente." Charles se encogió de hombros, recordando la breve conversación que había tenido con la hermana de Lindsay, su antigua novia de la adolescencia. Y que según Mariana, tuvo una hija que podría ser suya. Él sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, sabiendo que no era momento de distraerse con ése pensamiento. No hasta que viera a la niña con sus propios ojos.

"¿Cuántos años tiene ésta niña?" Erik preguntó mientras se acercaban a la casa. "¿Y cuando descubrió sus poderes?"

"Tiene siete." Charles respondió mirando alrededor de nuevo. "Y al parecer descubrió sus poderes no hace mucho."

"¿Y sólo estamos descubriendo sobre ella ahora?" Erik se volvió mirando a Charles. "¿Y según la mujer que te contactó dice que la niña es tu hija?"

"Así parece..." Charles le respondió pero se interrumpió cuando vió un auto en la calle flotando de la nada a pocos centímetros del suelo. 

"¿Qué rayos?" Erik murmuró viendo lo mismo. "No me digas que la que hace eso es esa niña por el amor de Dios."

"Si lo digo. Puedo sentirla aquí." Charles golpeó su sien una vez. "Ella es poderosa, puedo asegurarte eso. No puedo obtener mucho más, sin embargo." su frente se arrugó en concentración tratando de buscar la mente de la niña, sin ningún resultado. "Su mente está bloqueada, es como si tuviera una pared en su cabeza. Ella es especial."

_____________________

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Richard y Mariana saltaran. Cuando abrieron, encontraron a dos hombres jóvenes de pie frente a su puerta. Uno con ojos azules helados y el pelo peinado hacia atrás. El otro con ojos azules amables y con el cabello peinado a un estilo muy cuidado y con rasgos parecidos a Hayley. 

"Mariana, es bueno verte de nuevo." Charles saludó a la mujer que solo asintió, antes de mirar a Richard y tenderle la mano. "Soy Charles Xavier. Éste es mi colega Erik Lehnsherr." dijo presentando al otro hombre.

"Encantado." Erik dijo fríamente, sacudiendo la mano del humano. 

Mariana perdió las palabras por un momento antes de invitar a los hombres que no parecían sorprendidos por los objetos flotantes en su vecindario. Cuando se sentaron frente a ellos cruzó las manos en su regazo. "Bien, como ya sabes lo que te dije por teléfono Charles, Hayley es tu hija..."

"Antes de que comencemos con ése tema... Sera mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo más urgente." Charles interrumpió incómodo y un poco nervioso, no queriendo entrar en ese tema. Aún no podía creer que tal vez podría ser papá. "¿Cuándo comenzó la niña a mostrar sus habilidades mutantes?" 

"Hace dos meses. Después de un accidente automovilístico." Richard respondió.

"¿Accidente automovilístico?" Charles preguntó asombrado. 

"Tu hi..." Mariana sacudió la cabeza interrumpiéndose antes de continuar. "Hayley presenció la muerte de una de sus compañeras de escuela después de que fue atropellada por un automóvil. Ella dijo que había sentido a la niña morir." 

Erik levantó una ceja a Charles. "¿Qué más puedes decirnos?" 

"Ella dijo que de vez en cuando oye los pensamientos de la gente y se asusta, y que puede... mover objetos sin tocarlos."

Charles miró los autos afuera, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. 

"Ella es muy poderosa." susurró Erik mirando a Charles que solo asintió.

"¿Qué pasará con esta enfermedad que tiene Hayley?" Richard preguntó.

"¿Enfermedad?" Erik se tensó enseguida.

"Richard." Mariana replicó, no gustandole llamarle a lo que le sucedía a su sobrina una enfermedad.

"No, Mariana." Richard omitió a su mujer. "Necesitamos saber si hay alguna manera de curar ésto." 

"¿Curar? ¿Cree que la niña está enferma, señor Brown?" Erik miró a la pareja, tomándose de la mano. "Ser un mutante no es una enfermedad. Es un regalo."

"Erik." Charles llamó a su amigo para que se calmara, antes de mirar a Mariana. "Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que podamos hacer por Hayley. Ser mutante no es curable... Es algo con lo que se nace." 

"Bien." Mariana le dijo. "Entonces tendrás que ayudarme con ella, ya que es tu hija y no sé qué hacer para ayudarla."

Charles se quedó en silencio en sus pensamientos, no podía explicar el miedo que de repente sentía en ese momento al enfrentar la realidad de que Hayley en realidad fuera su hija. Así miro a Mariana de nuevo. "Quizás sería mejor hablar con ella. ¿Podrías llamarla para que pueda hablar con nosotros a solas?"

"Por supuesto. Iremos por ella." Mariana asintió y los dos salieron de la habitación.

"Humanos idiotas." Erik murmuró molesto. "No es una enfermedad." 

"Tranquilízate, Erik." dijo Charles. "Sólo tienen miedo." 

"No tienen miedo por ella, Charles, le tienen miedo por lo que es capaz de hacer." dijo Erik con voz tensa. 

Charles frunció los labios pero no respondió, sólo espero que llegara la niña. 

Unos pasos se escucharon y Mariana entró junto a una niña en la habitación. Tenía brillantes ojos verdes y cabello castaño. A los ojos de Charles, tenía mucho parecido a Lindsay.

La niña se detuvo mirando a Charles y después a su tía. "¿Es él?"

Charles escuchó la pregunta de la niña que según era su hija.

"Si cariño." Mariana dijo antes de darse vuelta para mirar a Charles. "Él es tu padre."

"Es joven." La niña dijo ganándose una sonrisa de Charles.

"Si lo es." Mariana dijo antes de mirar a Charles que no apartaba la mirada de la niña. "Los dejo. Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar." le dió una sonrisa a su sobrina, antes de caminar a la puerta y salir.

Charles dudó un poco antes de sonreírle a la niña.

"¿Me llevaras contigo?" Hayley preguntó de repente.

"Yo... Eso creo..." Charles titubeó, aun incrédulo de que fuera su hija.

Erik se rio entre dientes por la actitud de su amigo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba titubear. "¿No vas a preguntar quiénes somos?"

"No es necesario." Hayley dijo mirando entre ambos. "Tú eres Erik Lehnsherr y él es Charles Xavier." 

Erik rio de nuevo. "Me gusta ésta pequeña niña Charles."

Charles sonrió nuevamente hacia la niña. "¿Y tú eres Hayley Richter?" 

Hayley asintió antes de mirarlos una vez más. "¿Se los han dicho?" 

"¿Decirnos que?" preguntó Erik.

"Que estoy loca. Que puedo mover objetos y que oigo voces en mi cabeza." Hayley dijo. "Entre otras cosas."

"Ellos no creen que estés loca Hayley." dijo Charles seriamente.

"Tiene razón. Te tienen miedo. No creen que estés loca en absoluto." Erik intervino. "Te temen por completo." 

Los ojos de Hayley se oscurecieron de repente al mismo tiempo que la luz en la habitación parpadeó y una taza en la mesa junto a ella se hizo añicos.

"Tranquila Hayley." Charles dijo suavemente tratando de calmarla. 

Hayley al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo respiró hondo dando un paso atrás y todo se detuvo. "Lo siento, no siempre puedo controlarlo."

"Está bien. Estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte." Charles le dijo en voz suave. Luego frunció el ceño al sentir a la niña tratando de leerles la mente. "Es muy grosero leer mis pensamientos, o los del Sr. Lensherr, sin nuestro permiso." sonrió al ver la expresión perpleja de ella. "Nosotros somos como tu."

"¿Son... como yo?" Hayley frunció el ceño.

 _'Si Hayley. Somos como tú.'_ Charles le hablo en su mente.

Hayley se quedó sin aliento. "Eres un mutante."

Charles asintió. "Así es, soy un mutante. Un telépata en realidad."

"¿Creías que eras la única de tu clase, señorita?" Erik intervino en tono bromista. "También tenemos poderes."

Hayley negó levemente con la cabeza. "No creo que tengan poderes como los míos."

"Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer." Erik retó a la niña, intrigado por saber a que se refería ella al decir 'los poderes' en plural. 

Hayley miró a Erik detallándolo seriamente. "Deme su mano, señor."

Erik dudó pero a regañadientes le dió la mano y de repente, la mesa comenzó a temblar frente a él.

"Erik..." advirtió Charles sus ojos moviéndose de la cara de la niña a la mesa.

Erik frunció el ceño, preguntándose si él era el que lo hacía temblar. Sin embargo, cuando la mesa fue levantada en el aire hasta que golpeó el techo con un pequeño ruido, en lugar de permanecer inmóvil como lo había ordenado con su mano levantada, lo supo. "No soy yo..." hubo un suave tirón en su mano, llevando sus ojos hacia abajo a la pequeña frente a él. Fue en ese momento que lo supo. Aunque aparentemente imposible, tenía que ser cierto. "Es ella."

El silencio sepulcral los envolvió una vez más. Después de una breve pausa, Erik arrancó su mano de la de ella, y vió como la mesa volvió a flotar, ésa vez no tan suavemente.

La mente de Charles estaba agitada, zumbando por una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo. Levantó una mano a su sien, mirando a través de la mente de la niña y se quedó sin aliento por la cantidad de espacios en blanco y que faltaban elementos de tiempo. Sin embargo, logró captar la imagen de algo que la niña acababa de ver. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vió el análisis de las células, y cómo las había sentido de cerca, y las entendió, aunque no eran suyas. Encontró su respuesta. "Ella... aparte de leer mentes puede replicar otras mutaciones. El proceso es realmente confuso e imposible... pero notable."

Erik no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante sus palabras. Nunca había oído hablar de que alguien obtuviera tal mutación. ¿Podría ser, que con esa habilidad, esa niña podría ser más poderosa que él... o Shaw, incluso?

"Eso lo descubrí hace días." Hayley les dijo nerviosa por sus reacciones. "Pero también se hacer otra cosa." cerró los ojos y cada objeto a su alrededor salió al aire, flotando en silencio. Incluso los autos en la calle estaban sobre el piso y simplemente subían más y más alto. Erik y Charles sintieron que el sofá en el que estaban sentados se elevaba en el aire. La niña abrió los ojos mirando a los dos hombres que flotaban sobre ella.

"Creo que tienes trabajo, Charles." Erik susurró aún sorprendido.

"Sí. Creo que sí." Charles asintió vacilante.

________________

Los tíos de Hayley estaban en la cocina hablando con Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero Hayley aún podía oír voces apagadas. Estaba sentada en la escalera esperando a que le pasara lo que le iba a pasar. Sabía que Erik y su padre vinieron por ella. Sabía que era una mutante y sabía que sus tíos estaban aterrorizados de ella. Tal vez pensaban que era un fenómeno. A lo mejor sí lo era. La puerta se abrió y las cuatro personas salieron. Ella se puso de pie y bajo los últimos pasos. 

Charles fue quien se acercó parándose frente a Hayley. "Hayley. Sabes que vine para llevarte conmigo." cuando la niña asintió continuó. "Yo te ayudaré a controlar tus poderes y a usarlos para siempre..."

"O puedes quedarte aquí y todos los que amas se aterrorizarán." Erik dijo con una mirada fría. 

Hayley miró a sus tíos. Desde ese día en el consultorio del médico con su tía supo que era diferente. Sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas. Había leído las mentes de sus tíos. Había escuchado sus voces incluso cuando no querían ser escuchados. Sabía lo que realmente pensaban de ella. Y además, no podía negar que quería conocer a su papá. Después de años preguntándose donde estaría, si seguía con vida, si se acordaba de ella. Y ahora que por fin lo tenía tan cerca no iba a perderlo, no otra vez. "Iré contigo." 

Charles asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Te daremos tiempo para conseguir tus cosas y despedirte." 

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Hayley sin mirar a sus tíos subió a su habitación y sacó su maleta del armario. Le tomó veinte minutos empacar todo. Cuando terminó, miró su habitación, sabiendo que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver. 

________________

Después de esa reunión, Charles observaba a la niña de lejos mientras se despedía de sus tíos.

"Charles, ¿seguro que es tu hija?" Erik preguntó aunque las pruebas eran irrefutables.

"Estoy seguro ahora." Charles susurró. "Se parece mucho a su madre."

"¿Cómo se llamaba ella?" Erik preguntó intrigado.

"Lindsay, Lindsay Richter." Charles dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hija. "Mi primer amor de la adolescencia."

"¿Quién diría que ése primer amor, te dejaría un recordatorio de por vida?" Erik preguntó mirando a la niña.

"Mi pregunta es porque no me dijo que teníamos una hija". Charles dijo sintiendo cierta molestia por eso. No sabía las razones de porque Lindsay le había ocultado a su propia hija.

"Tal vez algún día lo sepas". Erik dijo antes de palmear la espalda de su amigo. "Por ahora te toca estrenar la etapa de ser padre".

"Si lo se." Charles asintió con rigidez.

____________________

Hayley se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero, después de su larga conversación con Erik, que estaba intrigado por los poderes de la niña.

"Ella es muy fuerte Charles. ¿Lo sentiste?" preguntó Erik. 

Charles asintió. "Es fuerte. Pero necesita ayuda".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella no tiene control sobre sus habilidades telepáticas. Lo vi en su mente. Descubrió su capacidad telepática el día del accidente cuando murió su amiga. Se conectó con su amiga moribunda y casi pierde la vida." dijo Charles en tono pensativo. "Necesita aprender a controlar esa habilidad y yo le enseñaré a hacer frente."

Erik rio entre dientes. "Por supuesto que puedes papá". 

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se quedaban Charles llevó suavemente a su hija a una de las habitaciones. Al llegar la colocó suavemente sobre la cama y allí se inclinó peinándole el cabello suavemente. "Prometo que te ayudaré a controlarte Hayley, es una promesa".


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Charles decidió reunirse con Raven y contarle todo sobre su hija.

"¡Tienes una hija!" Raven gritó sorprendida tapándose la boca. "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene algún poder?"

"Se llama Hayley. Acaba de cumplir siete años." Charles dijo sonriendo un poco por la actitud de Raven. "Y también tiene mi mutación, aunque no está muy segura de cómo usarla todavía."

"Eso está bien... quiero verla." pidió Raven sin poder evitar reprimir una sonrisa para su hermano mayor.

"Ven conmigo." Charles le dijo guiándola hacia la sala de estar donde claramente estaba su hija hablando con Hank. "Hayley."

Cuando ella volteó, Raven pudo ver cierto parecido de la pequeña con Charles. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vió acercándose a ellos.

"Hayley, ella es Raven. Tu tía." Charles presentó a la rubia.

Hayley enseguida se fijó en la rubia frente a ella. "Te ves joven igual a él."

Raven sonrió. "Así es, aunque soy menor."

"¿Eres una mutante?" Hayley preguntó curiosa.

"Si, lo soy." Raven aceptó, sintiendo cada vez como le caía bien la pequeña frente a ella.

"Eso es genial." Hayley sonrió mirando entre Charles, Raven y Hank. "Jamás había estado rodeada de más mutantes como yo."

"Bueno pequeña. Creo que te toca conocer algunos de mis inventos." Hank dijo levantándose del mueble extendiendole su mano a la niña. "¿Quieres venir?"

"Si quiero." Hayley no dudó en agarrar la mano extendida de Hank que la guió enseguida donde estaban sus inventos.

Raven se volteó hacia Charles. "Ella es hermosa."

"Lo es." Charles dijo con tono distante.

"¿Qué pasa?" Raven le preguntó confusa y preocupada.

"No se Raven." Charles soltó un suspiro agotado. "Es solo, todo ésto de que soy padre, es nuevo para mí y tengo..."

"Tienes miedo." Raven terminó la oración.

Charles se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. "Más de lo que piensas. No sé cómo ser padre."

"Charles." Raven sonrió negando con la cabeza. "Nadie nace aprendido sobre cómo ser padre. Eso nace por sí sólo."

"Pero que sucede si hago algo mal y yo..."

"No harás nada malo." Raven lo cortó enseguida. "Además no estás solo en ésto. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre."

Charles soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo con alivio por las palabras de Raven. "Gracias Raven. No sé qué haría sin ti."

"Seguro nada." Raven respondió riendo después por la expresión molesta de Charles. "Vamos, tenemos gente que conocer."

____________________

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuvieron una lista lo suficientemente larga y Charles tuvo que descansar. El uso extensivo desde el principio no sería la elección más sabia. Además, ya tenían varios nombres para investigar y elegir. El único problema era que muchos de ellos eran demasiado jóvenes, algunos demasiado viejos y otros ni siquiera estaban en el país. Encontrar los mutantes fue la parte fácil, la elección real de a quién visitar y reclutar no. También tenían que tener en cuenta a los que estarían dispuestos y que realmente escucharían. Se sentaron en una de las oficinas de la CIA, revisando los registros que Cerebro había anotado. Poco a poco, la lista se fue reduciendo.

"Creo que deberíamos controlar estos pocos mutantes." sugirió Charles, marcando los últimos que estaban en la lista. "Al menos, deberíamos comenzar con ellos."

"No están muy lejos de aquí." Erik asintió. "No debería tomar mucho tiempo."

"Genial. Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?" Raven preguntó.

"Ah... discúlpame, Raven. Pero tú y Hayley se quedaran aquí mientras Erik y yo vamos a reclutar." Charles dijo enseguida.

"¿Qué?" Raven preguntó con incredulidad.

"No me malinterpretes." Charles dijo enseguida. "Es solo el hecho de que si tres mutantes se acercaran sería un poco sospechoso y tal vez abrumador para ellos. Erik y yo iremos, además necesito que vigiles a Hayley por mí."

Raven frunció el ceño, pero aceptó su decisión. "Bien. Llevare a Hayley a buscar ropa nueva..."

"Desafortunadamente ustedes dos tendrán que permanecer dentro del edificio y dentro de la propiedad." Charles interrumpió.

"¿Qué?" Raven preguntó molesta esta vez.

"No están necesariamente cómodos con la idea de una joven y una niña mutante caminando sin supervisión." Charles dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Soy solo unos años más joven que tú." respondió Raven. "¿Qué, ustedes dos pueden caminar sin supervisión pero yo no puedo? ¿Y Hank? Él puede caminar sin supervisión." se volvió hacia Erik en busca de algún tipo de ayuda.

El hombre meramente negó con la cabeza. "No es justo, lo sabemos, pero tenemos que encontrar estos otros mutantes antes de que Shaw lo haga y antes de que su plan pueda llegar más lejos. Cuanta más ayuda tengamos, mejor, especialmente después de que no podamos detenerlo en su yate."

"Así que ahora somos prisioneras, genial." Raven dijo dejándose caer en el sofá cruzándose de brazos.

"No eres una prisionera..."

"Estar encerrada en una instalación, teniendo poca o ninguna libertad. Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedo tomar una mierda sin tener que pedirle a alguien o tener a alguien que me observe. Esto es una mierda." Raven siguió replicando.

"Raven..." Charles la llamó en tono seco.

Raven conocía esa expresión en su rostro. Ella prácticamente lo había memorizado a estas alturas. Era el que siempre tuvo cuando la reprendió por su colorida elección de palabras.

Charles la observó unos segundos más antes de volverse hacia Erik para continuar su conversación anterior y hacer planes para su viaje. Debían partir por la mañana, encontrar al mutante por la tarde y traerlos de regreso esa noche si el tiempo lo permitía. Erik asintió y fue a empacar. Charles se frotó las sienes, antes de voltear hacia Raven que se había quedado por el resto de la conversación. "Comprende por qué las dos necesitan quedarse, ¿por favor?"

Raven se quedó en silencio. "Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a que nos separemos."

"No nos iremos por mucho tiempo." Charles dijo. "Además, ambas tendrán más amigos una vez que reunamos a todos."

"Cierto. Va a ser mucho más animado." Raven no pudo evitar sonreír. "Hayley tendra amigos con los que distraerse."

___________________

Las cosas no necesariamente salieron como planearon. Charles y Erik se retrasaron, por lo que les llevó entre dos y tres días regresar en lugar de solo uno.

Hayley estaba aburrida. Pasaba tiempo con Raven y Hank a menudo, pero luego solía irse y les dejaba pasar un tiempo a solas. Otras veces intentaba pasar el rato con Moira. Ella no era mala, solo un poco aburrida. Bueno, no aburrida. Simplemente no interactuaba mucho con la niña de siete años. Ella era demasiado seria, así que Hayley terminó vagando sola por mucho tiempo. Después del primer día, caminó alrededor de la base con tanta frecuencia que conocía el diseño como la palma de su mano. Incluso descubrió otra habilidad que la enterneció mucho. Podía abrir portales aunque de tamaño pequeño.

La primera vez que regresaron, trajeron a casa a una chica llamada Ángel. Ella no parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía interesada en conocer a otras personas como ella. El hecho de que ella trabajara como stripper era un dilema para Hayley saber qué era eso.

Su papá por su lado, no había hablado mucho con ella. Solo hola, y adiós cuando se había ido de nuevo antes de que el día terminara.

La segunda vez que regresaron, trajeron a un hombre negro alto y desgarbado. Llamado Darwin. Él era muy amable y todos se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Pero para entonces la CIA les había dado un espacio específico para quedarse, lo que hacía que pareciera más a una prisión. Esa vez, Hayley no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su padre. Él y Erik simplemente fueron a Cerebro a buscar otro mutante antes de irse de nuevo. Así era como era. Regresaron, encontraron otro, luego se fueron, y el ciclo continuaba.

Alex fue el siguiente mutante que trajeron. Hizo un punto de mantener una buena distancia de todos los demás, incluso cuando estaba confinado en la habitación. Él quería estar solo. Si eso era solo su personalidad o si era debido a sus habilidades, realmente no lo sabían. Finalmente consiguieron que se uniera a ellos más a menudo y pensaron que era sus habilidades. Después de todo, eligió estar en confinamiento solitario. Tenía que hacer algo con lo que hizo para llegar allí. No hablaron sobre sus mutaciones cuando salieron. En su mayoría, pasaron ese tiempo conociéndose entre sí, en vez de descubrir lo que todos podían hacer.

Los seis se sentaron en la habitación apartada en la que estaban atrapados. Incluso si estaban atrapados en ella, no era necesariamente una habitación mala. Los sofás eran iguales a los de la base, tal vez incluso mejor. Había decoraciones que lo hacían más "hogareño", una máquina de pinball y el favorito de Raven un bar.

Por el momento, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, descansando. Ángel y Darwin se sentaron en uno de los sofás, Raven y Hank en el otro. Alex se sentó en un sillón junto a ellos, mientras que Hayley aburrida se sentó en el sillón junto al suyo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren hacer ahora?" Raven preguntó. Ya habían terminado de jugar veinte preguntas y tenían su propia versión del juego, la ruleta rusa, pero con refresco. Quien recibió el "disparo" tuvo que hacer una consecuencia.

"¿Jugar a otro juego? Quiero decir, no tenemos nada que hacer hasta la cena." sugirió Ángel.

Darwin se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, genial. ¿Alguien tiene un juego?"

"¿Gira la botella?" Alex sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Raven se mofó cruzando los brazos. "Tú deseas."

"Bien, ¿tienes una mejor idea?"

"Bueno... Este es un juego. Las chicas y yo usualmente jugamos en el club." comenzó Ángel. "Es el juego de sonrojarse."

"¿El juego de sonrojo?" Hank repitió confuso.

"Dos personas se enfrentan y dicen que les gusta la persona que tienen delante. Continúa hasta que alguien se sonroja o se avergüenza y esa persona sale. Podemos tener un torneo o algo así." Ángel dijo.

"Todos sabemos quién saldrá primero." se rio Alex, lanzándole una mirada a Hank.

El juego nunca llego a suceder porque en ése momento llegaron Charles y Erik junto con otro chico. "Parece que nos estábamos perdiendo de una fiesta."

Raven se levantó y le devolvió a Charles un abrazo de bienvenida. Hayley por su parte se quedó en su asiento sin saber qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar con el hombre que era su papá. Menos cuando no lo conocía tanto como debería.

"Éste es Sean." presentó Charles frunciendo un poco el ceño, cuando Hayley no se acercó a él. "Tenemos una persona más para intentar reclutar, así que nos iremos por última vez." miró hacia su hija brevemente antes de darse la vuelta para irse de nuevo.

"Diviértete, Charlie." llamó Raven antes de mirar al nuevo chico. "Ven a conocer al equipo, Sean. Me mantendría alejado de Alex, es un idiota total."


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Charles y Erik se fueron una vez más. Sean se sentó al lado de Hayley.

"Bien." habló Raven ganándose la atención de todos. "Creo que todos deberíamos encontrar nombres en clave. Ahora somos agentes del gobierno y deberíamos tener algún tipo de nombres en clave. Quiero que me llamen Mystique."

"Maldición, quería que me llamaran Mystique." bromeó Sean, con un falso tono de desilusión en su voz.

"Lo llamé primero, además." Raven de repente se convirtió en una copia del niño con una ola de azul. Despertando enseguida el interés de Hayley. "Soy más misteriosa que tú."

El grupo gritó y chilló ante la transformación de Raven, y rápidamente volvió a su propia forma.

"Darwin, ¿y tú?"

El hombre de piel oscura se puso de pie rechazando la pregunta. "Bueno, Darwin ya es un tipo de apodo. Ya sabes... se adapta para sobrevivir y todo... mira esto." dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una pecera en un lado de la habitación. Todos se interesaron y se volvieron para mirar. Darwin los miró antes de sumergir la cabeza en el tanque, creciendo las branquias en cuestión de segundos. Tomó aliento bajo la superficie y vitoreamos una vez más.

Hayley aplaudió riéndose en una mezcla de alivio y entretenimiento. Finalmente estaba con un grupo de personas aparentemente como ella, todos compartiendo sus diferencias.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Darwin le preguntó a Sean mientras volvía.

El chico se reclinó en sus pensamientos, con las manos cruzadas. "Quiero que me llamen... Banshee."

"¿Y por qué quieres ser nombrado después de un espíritu que llora?" Hank cuestionó.

Sean lo miró con una sonrisa diabólica antes de ponerse de pie. "Es posible que deseen taparse los oídos."

Todos cumplieron sus órdenes.

Sean toma una postura junto a la mesa, tomando una respiración profunda. Lo sostuvo por un momento, miró a su alrededor, y luego soltó un horrible sonido agudo. Su objetivo se perdió las copas en la mesa y destrozó la ventana en su lugar. Nerviosamente todos rompieron en carcajadas.

"Tú eres el siguiente." Sean señaló a Ángel que se puso de pie.

"Bueno, mi nombre artístico era Ángel." dijo quitándose la chaqueta. Sean dejó escapar un silbido. "Se ajusta un poco." el tatuaje en su espalda se convirtió en alas como una libélula.

"¡¿Puedes volar?!" Raven estuvo a punto de gritar.

"Uh-huh... y yo también estoy aquí." la chica se dio vuelta, toma aliento, y disparó una especie de bola de fuego ácido que aterrizó en la cabeza de una estatua en el exterior.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Raven le preguntó a Hank.

"¿Qué hay de Pie Grande?" Alex se rio aunque a nadie más pareció divertido.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los chicos con los pies grandes... y los tuyos son un poco pequeños." replicó Raven. Sean casi saltó de su asiento riendo y los demás se unieron.

"Bueno, Alex. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué puedes hacer?" Cuestionó Darwin.

"Yo... no puedo hacerlo aquí." Alex respondió.

"¿Puedes hacerlo ahí afuera?" Darwin asintió afuera. El hombre negó con la cabeza riendo, pero Raven y Ángel comenzaron a cantar su nombre para presumir.

"¡Bien bien!" él se dio por vencido con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. "Pero cuando diga, tienen que agacharse."

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta el borde de la ventana rota, que continuaba hasta el patio. Hayley se paró junto a Sean y Ángel, mirando ansiosamente afuera con ellos.

"Agáchense." Alex llamó. "¡Agáchense!" pero nadie se movió, y Alex los saludó con la mano.

Pasó un momento, y luego, de repente, con un ligero movimiento, gigantescos discos rojos zumbaron y aparecieron de Alex, que cruzaban el patio incontrolablemente. Uno desgarró la estatua por la mitad.

Ángel y Raven saltaron de un lado a otro, y ellos aplaudieron cuando Alex volvió a entrar.

Sean miró hacia Hayley y sonrió. "¿Entonces, que haces pequeña mutante? ¿Eres telépata igual que tu padre?"

Hayley sintió que la atención se volvió hacia ella. "Si, pero prefiero no mostrar mi poder, papá dice que es peligroso."

"¡Oh vamos!" Ángel dijo riendo. "Muéstranos. Está bien, no te juzgaremos."

"Sí, no puede ser más repugnante que el ácido de Ángel." bromeó Sean, agachándose cuando Ángel le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

"Bien, necesito un voluntario." Hayley dijo.

"Lo haré." dijo Raven enseguida.

Hayley agarró la mano de Raven unos segundos antes de soltarla. Luego se transformó en Alex y luego se transformó en sí misma.

"Eso fue rudo para una niña." dijo Sean asombrado y todos aplaudieron.

"Puedes copiar mutaciones." dijo Hank impresionado.

"Es lo primero que se hacer." Hayley susurró insegura.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Alex preguntó confundido.

"Puedo hacer más cosas." Hayley dijo mirando sus manos. "Pero aún no se controlarlas bien."

"Muéstranos." Sean pidió enseguida.

"Bien. Ésta es una de ellas..." Hayley levantó su mano y la mesa de café levito al mismo tiempo que todos empezaron a aplaudir. "Aún no he terminado." dijo dejando la mesa donde estaba, antes de agarrar una pequeña estatua cerca de una de las mesas. Abrió su mano y enseguida se abrió un pequeño hoyo morado, más allá arriba de Darwin apareció otro hoyo morado. Ella lanzó la pequeña estatua en su hoyo y cerró la mano. La estatua enseguida salió del otro hoyo cayendo en las manos de Darwin, pero sin una mitad. Cuando todos se quedaron en silencio se sintió incomoda. "Aún no se controlarlo bien... Lo descubrí hace poco..."

"Eso fue fantástico." Hank fue el primero en hablar antes de ponerse de pie. "Es la primera vez que un mutante tiene dos o más poderes al mismo tiempo. Es simplemente grandioso..."

"Creo que tu nombre clave será WraitBlink." dijo Raven sonriendo con entusiasmo.

"Me gusta." Hayley dijo sintiéndose más grande de lo que era en edad.

"Está bien, muchachos. ¡Es hora de celebrar!" exclamó Darwin, abriendo otra botella de refresco. Ángel corrió a la radio y comenzó a tocar música mientras todos volvieron a entrar en la habitación.

La melodía resonaba en todo el patio. Hayley encontró el ruido un poco demasiado fuerte y se excusó de la habitación. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de su ausencia, así que salió silenciosamente y sin decir una palabra al pasillo. La tranquilidad era un amigo bienvenido en sus pequeños oídos. Se apresuró por los suelos de mármol decidiendo encontrar los baños. Caminó arriba y abajo por el pasillo, probablemente pasando el mismo elevador dos veces antes de que finalmente apareciera un hombre de traje frente a ella.

"Disculpe señor."

Su atención estaba retrasada, pero después de unos momentos de no parecer notarla, se detuvo y la miró. "¿Qué?" su respuesta fue cortante.

"¿Me podría decir dónde están los baños?" Hayley le pidió ignorando el tono del hombre. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

____________________

Charles se puso de pie cuando la reunión sobre Shaw llegó a su fin. Habían obtenido el visto bueno para llevar a los otros con ellos para enfrentar a Shaw, ya que ese era el plan original. Esperó a que Moira saliera de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los otros mutantes. "Tu avión sale a las tres de la mañana, asegúrate de estar listo para entonces."

Cayeron un paso detrás de ella. "Te lo estoy diciendo." comenzó Erik. "Estos niños no están listos para Shaw."

"Creo que te van a sorprender." dijo Charles, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación en lugar de la confusión de pensamientos y murmullos que de repente se hicieron más fuertes en su mente. "Son un grupo excepcional de jóvenes..." Se detuvo. El ruido no venía de su cabeza esa vez, venía del patio.

"¿Qué demonios?" Moira murmuró cuando salieron a la vista.

La estatua que una vez estuvo en el medio del patio estaba degollada. La ventana a la sala común de los mutantes se hizo añicos en pedazos alrededor del área. La música explotaba fuertemente en el aire de la noche. Ángel tenía sus alas afuera, volando y bailando mientras Raven estaba en el sofá bailando. Hank estaba boca abajo, sujetando la lámpara del techo con los pies mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Sean y Alex se turnaron para golpear a Darwin con varios objetos que encontraron mientras su parte superior del cuerpo estaba cubierta de piedra y roca.

"¡Vamos! Puedes ir más duro que eso." se burló Darwin cuando Sean lo golpeó con una silla. "¡Más fuerte!"

Los tres vieron horrorizados cómo continuaron bailando y golpeando a Darwin. Charles pensó que tenían mejor juicio y más sentido común que hacer lo que sea que hubieran hecho. Rompiendo el vidrio, escondiendo la estatua, honestamente. Solo los estaba defendiendo, pero allí estaban demostrando que lo que Erik pensaba era verdad.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" gritó Moira, con sus manos en sus caderas.

El grupo se volteó sorprendido y lentamente detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo. Hank se dejó caer al suelo mientras Ángel apagaba la música. Raven rápidamente saltó del sofá. Sean y Alex comenzaron a cubrir la colección de objetos que habían usado para golpear a Darwin detrás de ellos mientras el hombre volvía a su forma normal.

Moira los miró y señaló hacia el centro del patio. "¿Quién destruyó la estatua?"

"Alex fue quien lo rompió." Hank cortó rápidamente antes de retroceder.

"No, Havok. Tenemos que llamar a Alex, Havok." dijo Raven, dando un paso al frente. "Ése es su nombre ahora. Y estábamos pensando, tu deberías ser el Profesor X-" Señaló a Charles, antes de señalar a Erik. "Y deberías ser Magneto."

"Excepcional." Erik murmuró, mirándolos insatisfecho antes de irse.

"¿Dónde está Hayley?" Charles preguntó mirando alrededor. En ése momento la niña caminaba de regreso a la habitación, secándose las manos en los pantalones.

"Aquí." dijo ella ganándose la atención de Charles enseguida.

"¿Dónde estabas?" él le preguntó.

"En el baño." Hayley contestó insegura por su expresión molesta.

Charles entrecerró sus ojos antes de mirar a Raven con decepción. "Esperaba más de ti." con eso extendió su mano hacia su hija. "Vamos Hayley es hora de que comas algo."

Hayley enseguida agarró su mano alejándose junto a él.

Moira negó con la cabeza. Ella no pudo alejarse del desastre que habían creado. "Limpien ésto. Ahora." ordenó antes de seguir a los demás.

_________________

Más tarde esa noche Charles terminó de empacar para irse de nuevo. La mayoría de la gente dormía, aunque muchos agentes patrullaban y garantizaban la seguridad. Charles frunció el ceño ante lo que había pasado antes. La sala común ya había sido limpiada, pero aún quedaba por arreglar el cristal y los muebles que estaban siendo reemplazados en ese momento. El hecho de que confiara tanto en Raven y no estuviera a la altura de esa confianza dolía...

Se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Él se acercó y abrió. "Moira." saludó.

"Charles, ésto solo será un momento." dijo ella.

"Por favor entra." Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Moira le sonrió, entró y se sentó en la cama, llevando sus archivos con ella. "Ya informamos a nuestro contacto de nuestro plan. Varios soldados vienen con nosotros..." comenzó, hablando de cómo iban a llegar e infiltrarse en la casa del alto funcionario soviético.

Charles se sentó junto a ella y miró a través de los documentos, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez y un rato. Estaban pasando por alto por completo los puntos de control militares y tenían su cobertura establecida. Todo estaba listo para ellos. "Brillante." él dijo, sonriendo.

"No fui sólo yo, quiero decir, pensé en la idea de la tapa, pero no podríamos hacerlo sin nuestro contacto y los soldados... Y por supuesto tu..."

Charles se rio entre dientes cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba Hayley. "Hayley."

Ella le dió una pequeña media sonrisa. "Hola..."

"¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?" Charles le preguntó haciéndola entrar.

Antes de que Hayley hablara Moira ya iba de salida.

"Dejaré aquí algunos de estos documentos para que los lea más adelante, Charles." Moira recogió sus cosas y comenzó a irse. Se detuvo y le sonrió a la niña. "Hola Hayley."

"Hola Moira." Hayley sonrió hacia la mujer.

"El avión sale en una hora. No llegues tarde." Moira le dijo a Charles dirigiéndose al pasillo.

"Por supuesto." él le devolvió el llamado. Su atención se volvió hacia su hija que se había sentado en su cama.

"Ahora si respóndeme señorita." él se acercó. "¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? Deberías estar dormida."

"No podía dormir." Hayley dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "A veces tengo pesadillas que se hacen realidad."

Charles frunció el ceño sentándose a su lado en la cama. "¿Desde cuándo es eso?"

"Desde que tengo uso de memoria." Hayley dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pero muchas veces no los recuerdo, como el de ahora." se quedó pensativa antes de mirar a su padre. "¿Vas a buscar a ese hombre malo?"

"¿Qué?" Charles preguntó.

"Lo leí en la mente de Moira." Hayley dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Necesitamos hablar de tu telepatía." dijo Charles negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Hayley preguntó. "Déjame mostrarte algo." dijo tomándolo de la mano y cerrando los ojos. "¿Shaw?" preguntó segundos después mirando a su padre a los ojos. "¿Así se llama ese hombre?"

"Hayley, deja de intentar leer mi mente..." Charles comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Pero quiero mostrarte lo que puedo hacer. Copié tu mutación." Hayley dijo. "Y sin decírtelo he fusionado tu mutación a la mía y he podido escuchar más allá de lo normal. Tal vez puedo ayudarte a llegar a la mente de ése hombre llamado Shaw."

"¿Qué?" Charles preguntó confundido.

"Espera." Hayley dijo sin responderle antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Podía sentir su mente viajando por todos los países hasta que tuvo un comienzo abrupto que la hizo gritar de dolor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Charles preguntó preocupado.

"Algo me está bloqueando." Hayley dijo y de repente entró en trance.

'Un hombre fue arrojado por el ciclón, lanzó la ventana de la sala de recreación, ella gritó cuando su cadáver aterrizó cerca. Un mutante mató al último oficial con sus cuchillos y todos retrocedieron hasta la esquina mientras otro caminaba por la ventana rota. El primero siguió de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Ángel gritó mientras se escuchaban más disparos.

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿quieres a los mutantes? Allí están, solo dejen ir a la gente normal." Una voz dijo detrás de una puerta, un grito ahogado pronto siguió.'

"¡Hayley!" Charles llamó a su hija que inmediatamente despertó de su trance. "¿Que pasó?"

"Acabo de tener una visión, o algo así." Hayley respondió confundida.

"¿Visión?" Charles preguntó inquieto. Cuando Hayley asintió continuó. "¿Qué viste?"

"No estoy segura, sólo vi a dos mutantes, atacándonos." Hayley dijo. "No sé cuándo o el lugar todo estaba borroso... Tal vez no sea nada."

"¿Ésto te pasa siempre?" Charles le preguntó.

"No." Hayley respondió. "Es la primera vez."

"Tal vez sea, por fusionar tu mente a la mía." Charles dijo atando cabos. "Tu telepatía es fuerte ligada a la mía." no pudo evitar mirarla con admiración. "Eres única Hayley."

"No es lo único que puedo hacer." Hayley respondió. "Hay otras cosas que no se controlar. A veces me asusta."

"No tienes por qué tener miedo." Charles le dijo agarrando sus manos pequeñas en las de él. "Yo te ayudaré a controlar todo lo que puedas hacer. Ya no estás sola. Nunca más."

Hayley asintió sonriendo aliviada. "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"En una hora, están preparando el avión mientras hablamos." Charles le respondió.

"¿Vendrás mañana?" Hayley le preguntó.

Charles sonrió dándole a sus manos un apretón suave. "No, no lo creo. Regresaré en un día o dos."

"No quiero que te vayas." Hayley soltó de repente. "No hemos pasado tiempo juntos."

Charles se quedó en silencio antes de acariciar las manos de su hija. "Lo sé, y me disculpo por ello. Pero te prometo que cuando terminemos con ésto, dedicaré más tiempo para nosotros, para conocernos mejor. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Hayley asintió enseguida. "Si, eso me gustaría."

"Bien." Charles le sonrió antes de levantarse. "Ahora, ve e intenta dormir, es demasiado tarde para que una niña de tu edad esté despierta."

Hayley sonrió ligeramente antes de levantarse de la cama también. "Ya hablas como un papá." ante la mirada de su padre caminó hacia la puerta antes de volverse de nuevo. "Oye."

Charles que había continuado a empacar se dió la vuelta. "¿Si?"

Hayley se quedó en silencio antes de acercarse a él abrazándolo por la cintura. Él se tensó al principio. "Por favor mantente a salvo."

Charles se quedó sin saber que hacer hasta que le devolvió el abrazo. "La tendré, es una promesa." cuando ella se alejó para mirarlo, levantó su mano para ahuecar su mejilla e inclinarse para darle un suave beso en la frente. "Ahora a dormir."

"Está bien." Hayley dijo sonriendo. Cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió de nuevo. "Buenas noches... papá." con eso salió completamente de la habitación.

Charles una vez más no supo que hacer, era la primera vez que Hayley lo llamaba papá, en ése momento muchas emociones lo invadieron. No podía negarse que le estaba gustando ser padre.

_________________

Pudieron deslizarse fácilmente en el Soviet. No había ningún bache en el camino, al menos no todavía. Charles no quería maldecir nada. Todo lo que estaba pasando parecía demasiado fácil. O bien la CIA había planeado todo muy bien, o bien algo malo iba a suceder. Cabalgaron en la parte trasera de un camión, él y Erik sentados al frente mientras los soldados se alineaban a los lados.

"Tenemos un problema." dijo Moira, levantando la escotilla pequeña hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" Charles redirigió su mirada de la mujer al puesto de control frente a él. Sabía que las cosas eran demasiado fáciles.

"Lo siento mucho. Esto no estaba en el mapa."

"Pase lo que pase, actúa normalmente. Me ocuparé de esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Charles dijo. Ella asintió y cerró la tapa cuando el camión se detuvo. "Ahora, escúchame..." Charles explicó lo que iba a hacer mientras los dos en el frente comenzaron a hablar en ruso. Sería capaz de hacer que el soldado viera una ilusión, pero solo funcionaría si los soldados permanecían tranquilos y no hicieran ningún ruido. Escucharon a alguien regresar y comenzar a abrir las puertas. Al instante, los soldados levantaron sus armas. "Tranquilos, tranquilos. Tómenlo con calma, chicos."

Las puertas se abrieron, pero el soldado soviético no vio nada más que vacío. Después de otra conversación, su contacto cerró las puertas y puso en marcha el camión una vez más. Lo hicieron cerca de la finca donde los soldados se extendieron para cubrir más terreno. Erik, Moira y Charles se escondieron en el suelo lo más cerca posible de la propiedad sin ser atrapados. Vieron un pequeño helicóptero aterrizando, pero Shaw no salió. En cambio, la mujer rubia del yate lo hizo.

Los ojos de Erik se abrieron de par en par y él levantó la vista sorprendido. "¿Dónde está Shaw?"

Charles negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Pero si es una telépata y la leo, sabrá que estamos aquí... Déjame intentar algo más." Puso dos dedos contra su sien y se concentró en uno de los hombres que montaba guardia junto a la puerta de la finca. Él pudo tomar el control de su mente y ver y escuchar lo que el guardia pudo.

"Shaw envía sus disculpas." dijo la rubia. "Pero está indispuesto. Me pidió que fuera en su lugar. Y entre tú y yo, cariño, soy mucho mejor compañía..."

"Él no vendrá." Charles frunció el ceño. Si él no venía, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Sabía que se dirigían allí? "¿Y ahora qué, jefe?"

"Ahora, nada. Estamos aquí por Shaw. Misión abortada." Moira decidió.

"Diablos es." Erik se preparó para ponerse de pie. Lo habría hecho si Moira no lo hubiera agarrado de repente.

"¡Erik!"

"Ella es su mano derecha. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí."

"La CIA está invadiendo la casa de un alto funcionario soviético. ¿Estás loco?" Moira dijo.

"No soy de la CIA." Erik dijo alejándose.

"¡Erik!" Ella llamó mientras huía.

El hombre atravesó el bosque y atravesó el pequeño campo. Los hombres de guardia ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando el alambre de púas se enroscó y enrolló a su alrededor. Lanzó el bar y corrió hacia la casa. Apartó las armas de los guardias y los derrotó fácilmente. Estaba enojado, y eso hizo que fuera más fácil para él entrar a la casa.

"Empezará la Tercera Guerra Mundial con una sola persona. Tenemos que hacer algo." dijo Charles, maldiciendo interiormente.

"¿Cómo qué?" Moira preguntó.

"Nos estamos mudando." Charles dijo.

"¡No puedes!"

"Lo siento. No puedo dejarlo." Charles se levantó siguiendo a Erik, deteniéndose ante uno de los guardias que estaban enrollados en alambre. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Erik!" suspiró y presionó sus dedos contra la sien del hombre. "Mantén la calma... Mantén la calma. Olvida mi rostro."

El hombre cayó inconsciente y Charles siguió su camino. Corrió a la mansión y siguió los sonidos de pelea y la ira que irradiaba Erik. Lo alcanzó justo a tiempo para abrir las puertas de la habitación que contenía tanto a la mujer como a los soviéticos. Lo que vieron fue algo que definitivamente no esperaban. La mujer en el sofá vestida solo con ropa interior y sus botas mientras el Soviet se sentaba en la cama, acariciando el aire. Era obvio que estaba proyectando una ilusión.

"Buen truco." dijo Charles. Lo fue, pero fue muy extraño de ver.

El soviético los miró y entrecerró los ojos. Miró a la rubia antes de mirar a los dos otra vez. "¿Quién eres tú?" Rápidamente alcanzó su arma.

"Ve a dormir." ordenó Charles. El hombre rápidamente retrocedió, quedándose dormido.

La mujer se puso de pie y su piel se transformó en una de las cualidades de diamante. Era como si ella fuera una estatua completamente hecha de diamantes, pero todavía vivía y respiraba. Su mente estaba cerrada. No importa lo duro que lo intentó, Charles no recibió nada y solo recibió dolor por los ataques mentales que ella le envió.

"Puedes dejar de intentar leer mi mente, cariño." Ella dijo. "Nunca vas a obtener algo de mí mientras estoy así."

Charles miró a Erik en comprensión por un momento. De repente, ella intentó escapar. Al ver eso, rápidamente la agarraron y la empujaron contra el rodapié, pero no sin cierta dificultad. Erik manipuló el metal para encerrar sus muñecas, atrapándola en la cama. "Así que, entonces, puedes decirnos. ¿Dónde está Shaw?"

Ella eligió ignorarlos y simplemente luchó contra sus ataduras de metal. Sin embargo, fue un gran esfuerzo, considerando que Erik tenía el control total del metal a su alrededor. Una de las piezas doradas se enrolló alrededor de su garganta, dos más rodearon sus brazos.

"Erik." advirtió Charles. Eso no era lo que deberían estar haciendo. "Erik, eso es suficiente." Las ataduras solo se estrecharon más, y varias grietas comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo de su garganta. "¡Erik, es suficiente!"

El hombre soltó las ataduras y puso el armazón de la cama como estaba antes. La mujer rompió su forma anterior y volvió a parecerse a un humano, respirando pesadamente y tomando tanto oxígeno como necesitaba. "Toda tuya." murmuró, dirigiéndose a la mesa. "Ella no cambiará a forma de diamante otra vez. Y si lo hace, solo dale un toque suave."

Charles se arrodilló a su nivel y comenzó a buscar en su mente. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de resistirse, permitiéndole ver lo que quería. Charles frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Shaw. Él estaba planeando erradicar a todos, erradicando a los humanos. Planeó comenzar una guerra y dejar atrás solo a los mutantes que lo siguieron. Solo quería que los que fueran como ellos sobrevivieran. Todo lo demás podría caer en la ruina.

"Hermoso, ¿no es así?" ella preguntó.

"Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos anteriormente... Te llevaremos con nosotros. La CIA querrá interrogarte por sí misma."

Ella se burló. "Oh, lo dudo. Tienes algunas cosas que Shaw quiere. Tienen cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en este momento."

La mente de Charles rápidamente brilló a lo que Hayley había dicho la noche anterior y sintió su estómago hundirse.

************

_"Acabo de tener una visión, o algo así." Hayley respondió._

_"¿Visión?" Charles preguntó inquieto. Cuando Hayley asintió él continuó. "¿Qué pasó?"_

_"No estoy segura, solo vi a dos mutantes, atacándonos." Hayley dijo. "No sé cuándo o el lugar todo estaba borroso... Tal vez no sea nada."_

************

Ciertamente era algo. Mientras ellos estaban en Rusia, sus mutantes y sobretodo su pequeña hija corrían el verdadero peligro.


	5. Chapter 5

El día siguiente fue lento, todos estaban en la sala de recreación. Hayley que había terminado de tomar jugo miraba mientras Alex y Darwin se involucraban en un extraño juego que ella no había visto antes.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido en la noche. Y la premonición. Cualquiera que fuera la sensación de náuseas, probablemente no era nada. Suspiró, jaló sus piernas hasta su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Ella odiaba estar atrapada allí. Los habían encerrado como perros malos mientras que el trío que incluía a su padre hizo un viaje a Rusia. Levantó los ojos cuando dos hombres pasaron junto a la ventana, deteniéndose para provocar al grupo sentado alrededor del sofá.

"¡Mira, el circo está en la ciudad!" uno de los hombres dijo. "Vamos." miró a Ángel, "¿Por qué no nos das un poco..." y procedió a imitar sus habilidades de vuelo. Ella sacudió su cabeza con disgusto hacia ellos y suspiró.

"Hey, tú. ¡Muéstranos el pie! Sí, vamos Bigfoot." se burló otro cuando Hank se levantó para cerrar la cortina.

Hayley suspiró molesta enterrando su cara en sus rodillas. Los humanos eran tan malos. En realidad, ningún humano que haya conocido fue considerablemente amable. Un ruido sordo llamo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" ella preguntó cuándo Raven se levantó del sillón mirando por la ventana abierta como todos. El patio estaba vacío.

"¿Ves eso?" preguntó Raven, y todos levantaron la vista a tiempo para ver a un hombre arrojado desde algún lugar de arriba.

Hayley ahogó un grito cuando vió al sujeto caer al suelo frente a la ventana, enseguida recordó la misma escena que había visto en la premonición. Todos corrieron lejos de la ventana, acercándose a ella. Más personas comenzaron a caer del cielo, rompiendo vidrios por todas partes y aterrizando por todo el patio. Sus cuerpos ensuciaban el suelo como basura; sin embargo, no se podía ver ninguna causa.

Un grupo de hombres armados aparecieron de repente, apuntando sus armas a una fuerza imprevista. "¡Quédense en la habitación!" uno de ellos gritó.

"¡Detrás de ti!" gritó Raven.

Los hombres desaparecieron enseguida antes de que la ventana se hiciera añicos, y hubo más gritos.

Raven se aferró a Hayley fuertemente escondida junto a los demás detrás de uno de los muebles con Darwin de pie de forma protectora frente a ellos, listo para cambiar para rebotar las balas perdidas.

"¡Como si nos estuviéramos quedando!" gritó él, cuando Azazel reapareció, una vez más "¡Vámonos!"

Todos se levantaron para salir corriendo de la habitación enseguida corriendo por el pasillo para escapar de lo que sea que estaba pasando, pero había una pared de hombres armados allí esperando que quienquiera que estuviese atacando caminara por allí. Interrumpieron rápidamente a los mutantes y los obligaron a regresar a la habitación. Una lluvia de explosiones sacudió el edificio y, sin elección, volvieron corriendo a la habitación. Casi tan pronto como lo hicieron, un hombre fue enviado volando por la ventana con el tornado. Todos se agacharon, gritando. El tornado se desvaneció en la nada, el hombre de gris desde el bote entró en la habitación. Observaron horrorizados cómo Azazel mataba al agente final en su camino.

Los siete se amontonaron mientras los dos se acercaban. Disparos resonaron afuera de sus puertas. Raven miró asustada. ¿Qué podría ser ahora?

"¿Quieres a los mutantes? Están justo a través de esa puerta. Solo deja que la gente normal se vaya. No somos una amenaza..." El hombre del otro lado se vio truncado por el sonido de los huesos al reventar. Solo podían mirar en estado de shock. Pensaban que se suponía que la CIA los estaba protegiendo, ¿pero los abandonaron tan fácilmente?

Una tercera figura entró a la habitación. El hombre llevaba un extraño casco de metal, su cara cruel, pero pintada con una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera entretenido con el escaso intento que los humanos pusieron contra ellos.

En el momento en que Hayley lo vió, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y ella se puso rígida, ése hombre irradiaba maldad y poder.

"¿Dónde está el telépata?" preguntó el hombre, volviéndose hacia Azazel.

"No está aquí."

"Lástima. Bueno, al menos puedo quitarme ésta tontería." se quitó el casco de metal de la cabeza y se pasó una mano por sus mechones marrones antes de fijar su atención en la niña que se abrazaba a Raven. "Así que los rumores son ciertos." sonrió amenazante. "El Telépata tiene una hija."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Raven preguntó aferrándose más a Hayley.

"Charles no es el único que es telépata." Shaw dijo aún mirando con una sonrisa a la niña. "Pero volviendo al tema real." dijo volviéndose hacia los demás. "Mi nombre es Sebastian Shaw. Y no estoy aquí para lastimarlos."

"¡Alto!" Un agente más llamó.

"Azazel." Shaw dijo. El mutante se teletransportó matando al hombre rápidamente, permitiendo que Shaw continuara. "Amigos míos, viene una revolución. Cuando la humanidad descubra quiénes somos, qué podemos hacer, cada uno de nosotros enfrentará una elección: ser esclavo o levantarse para gobernar."

"Está mintiendo." Hayley murmuró al leer la mente del hombre. Pudo sentir a Raven aferrarse a ella con más fuerza.

La mirada del sujeto llamado Shaw se movió hacia ella, su sonrisa creciendo de nuevo. "Así que eres telépata igual que tu padre. Supongo que tengo que mantener el casco." dijo antes de colocarse el objeto y acercarse a Hayley inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos. "Tus habilidades serían de gran utilidad para nosotros, pequeña. Podría enseñarte a expandirte más allá de lo que conoces."

Hayley se quedó en silencio mirando los ojos del hombre. "No necesito leer su mente, para saber que es una mala persona." susurro ella. "Jamás iría con usted."

"Es una lástima..." Shaw dijo su sonrisa muriendo en su cara mientras se levantaba. Desvió su mirada hacia los demás. "En cuanto al resto de ustedes, elijan libremente, pero sepan que si no están con nosotros, entonces, por definición, están en contra de nosotros. Entonces, pueden quedarse y luchar por las personas que los odian y les temen, o pueden unirse a mí y vivir como reyes. Y reinas."

Tendió su mano hacia Ángel, sabiendo que su resolución era vacilante. Como él quería, la chica deslizó su mano en la suya y se fue con él.

"Ángel..." Raven respiró con incredulidad.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Darwin la miró.

"Vamos. No pertenecemos aquí." dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para mirarlos. "Y eso no es nada de lo que avergonzarse."

Darwin le tendió la mano, pero ella comenzó a alejarse con Shaw hacia el claro.

Raven frunció el ceño. "Tenemos que hacer algo."

"Espera, voy contigo." dijo Darwin caminando hacia el claro.

Alex se puso delante del grupo mientras Sean, Raven, Hayley y Hank se alejaban hacia la puerta.

"Buena elección. Entonces cuéntame sobre tu mutación." Shaw pidió.

"Bueno, me adapto para sobrevivir, así que supongo que iré contigo." dijo Darwin. "Me gusta eso." Shaw dijo sonriendo. Darwin se mueve al lado de Ángel. Justo cuando todos se unieron, Darwin le gritó a Alex.

"¡Alex!"

"¡Corran!" Alex gritó, mientras Raven alejó a Hayley del peligro. Darwin agarró a Ángel y se transformó rápidamente.

Alex envió una andanada de anillos a Shaw, quien absorbió el ataque como una planta absorbiendo agua.

Darwin se movió hacia atrás cuestionablemente mientras Azazel sacó a Ángel de sus brazos.

"¿Proteger a tus compañeros mutantes? Es un gesto noble." reflexionó Shaw dirigiéndose hacia un sorprendido Darwin. "Adáptate a esto." susurró, colocando un orbe rojo brillante en la boca del hombre.

Todos observaron con horror como Darwin luchó por contener la energía que lo atravesaba, cambiando de forma a forma, pero sin uso. Miró a Alex mientras se desintegraba en la nada.

"Volveremos a encontrarnos, lo garantizo." dijo Shaw antes de mirar a Hayley y darle una sonrisa. "Salúdame a tu padre, Hayley."

Con un destello de humo, se habían ido.

El aire se llenó de silencio. Hayley siguió con la mirada fija donde había desaparecido Shaw. Estaba absolutamente asustada, como nunca en su vida. Su corazón y respiración estaban descontrolados al igual que sus poderes. Varios portales morados se abrían y cerraban peligrosamente, estirándose como si tuvieran vida propia. Mientras varios objetos levitaban de sus lugares dando vueltas en su propio eje. Y las luces titilaban sin parar.

"Hayley, cálmate. Tus poderes están fuera de control." Raven dijo inclinándose para mirar a la niña que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

"Él lo mató." Hayley susurró claramente en shock por lo que había visto.

"Raven, creo que será mejor que la tranquilices." Hank dijo mirando con curiosidad los hoyos que se abrían y cerraban mostrando diferentes partes de la ciudad.

"Okey. Mírame." Raven le pidió a Hayley agarrando su pequeño rostro en sus manos, para obligarla a que la mirara a los ojos. "Todo está bien, cálmate. ¿Vamos a tomar algo para calmarnos si?"

"¿Dónde está mi papá?" Hayley preguntó llorando ahora.

"Él estará aquí pronto." Raven le dijo secando las lágrimas de la niña. "No llores, pronto estará aquí. Te lo prometo, pero no llores."

"Tengo miedo." Hayley dijo.

"Lo sé." Raven dijo suavemente. "Yo también."

"¿Tú tienes miedo?" Hayley preguntó haciendo que los hoyos menguaran y los objetos bajaran al suelo poco a poco.

"Bastante." Raven afirmó, aliviada de ver que todos los hoyos se habían cerrado y los objetos habían vuelto a su lugar. "Creo que más que tú. Necesito tomar algo para calmarme. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Hayley asintió enseguida tomando la mano de Raven que la guio fuera de la habitación seguida de Hank, Alex y Sean.

________________

Charles había estado ansioso desde que dejaron el Soviet. Algo no se sentía bien. Cuanto más se acercaban a la base de la CIA, más pensamientos debería haber podido escuchar. Debería haber sido capaz de sentir a los niños disfrutando de su tiempo juntos como solían hacerlo. Pero ahora, escuchó poco. No había nada más que remordimiento y tristeza que se fortaleció por el segundo. No tenían que preguntarse por qué. Tan pronto como lo vieron, el corazón de Charles se hundió. El lugar estaba en ruinas. El cemento roto y las piedra estaban en todas partes. La base de pie una vez fuerte había desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba era escombros. Encontró a los niños, pero solo había cinco. Sabía que había siete cuando se fueron. Echó un vistazo a los pocos allí en busca de una cara familiar, sintiendo una oleada de alivio cuando la encontró. Hayley estaba sentada al lado de Raven y de Hank.

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo, Charles saltó y tiró de Raven en un abrazo. Gracias a Dios ella estaba bien. Antes de inclinarse hacia su hija.

"Hayley, estas..." fue interrumpido cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Está bien." Él murmuró en voz baja regresándole el abrazo. "Estás bien. Todo está bien."

Hayley asintió con la cabeza respirando irregularmente antes de separarse de su padre, que le peinó suavemente el cabello antes de ponerse de pie y voltearse hacia los demás. "Hice los arreglos para que todos ustedes fueran enviados a su casa de inmediato."

"No nos vamos a casa." respondió Sean ganándose la atención de Charles. "Alex no volverá a prisión."

"Charles, Darwin está muerto, y ni siquiera podemos enterrarlo." dijo Raven.

"Razón de más para que se vayan a casa. Permanecer solo los pondría en mayor peligro." Charles dijo.

"Podemos vengarlo." Intervino Erik llamando la atención de todos.

"Erik, hablemos por favor." Charles dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba junto al otro hombre y se alejaba a un lado de todos. "Son solo niños."

"No. Ellos eran niños." Erik respondió molesto. "Shaw tiene su ejército, necesitamos el nuestro."

Charles suspiró. Ellos tenían que detener a Shaw, y era obvio seres humanos normales no serían capaces de hacerlo. El final sería el mismo si no tuvieran éxito, pero si lo hicieran y tuvieran incluso un rayo de esperanza, podrían salvar el futuro. "Tendremos que entrenar..." Se giró hacia los demás. "Todos nosotros. ¿Sí?"

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí, incluso si vuelven a abrir el departamento, no es seguro." dijo Hank. "No tenemos adónde ir."

"Sí, lo hacemos." dijo Charles sonriendo. "Suban a los autos."

Raven sonrió. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, y era perfecto. Uno, podrían entrenar sin que nadie interfiriera, y dos, podrían regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo. Y Hayley podría conocer su nuevo hogar, protegida de todo lo malo que había visto.

"¿Escuchaste eso Hayley?" Raven desvió su atención a la niña. "Iremos a casa."

"Está bien." Ella respondió en voz baja.

"Vamos Hayley." Hank dijo extendiendo su mano y ella la tomó enseguida.

"¿Qué pasó?" Charles le preguntó a Raven mirando a su hija alejándose junto a Hank hacia los autos.

"Aparte de ver a varias personas morir frente a ella. Shaw habló con ella..." Raven se interrumpió cuando vio la preocupación en Charles. "Pero él solo dijo que sabía que era tu hija. Se enteró que es telépata como tú. Luego dijo su discurso, sucedió lo de Darwin y te mando saludos con ella... Creo que eso es mucho para una niña de solo siete años."

"Ya lo creo." Charles suspiró agotado antes de caminar hacia el auto seguido de Raven. Se sentó en el medio, entre Hayley y Raven mientras Erik se ponía al frente. Moira fue a tomar el otro auto con el resto de ellos.

Durante todo el viaje, Hayley miró por la ventana, pero Charles sabía que estaba en su mente. Podía sentir el torrente de emociones que venía de ella. Sin decir palabra, tomó su pequeña mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador mientras buscaba en su mente de nuevo para calmarla y hacerla regresar. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de poner sus rodillas en su pecho y acurrucarse contra él. Si eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, entonces la dejaría. Lo que ella necesitaba era consuelo, y estaba más que contento de dárselo.

__________________

El viaje de regreso a Westchester se llenó con un silencio pesado y tenso. Alex tuvo la vergüenza de la muerte de Darwin. Él no había matado directamente a Darwin. Después de todo, fue Shaw quien infundió al hombre una intensa cantidad de energía. Pero fue la energía de Alex. Fue por su ataque, y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa. Sean ni siquiera podía aligerar el estado de ánimo. No tenía fuerzas para intentar descifrar una broma o dos, ni era el momento. Hank quería decir algo, pero ¿qué podría decirse? La base fue totalizada. Casi todos los agentes estaban muertos. Ángel fue tomado. Darwin asesinado. No era algo que alguien quisiera traer de vuelta. Raven no podía quitar esas muertes de su cabeza en absoluto. A pesar de la emoción de regresar a casa, no saltaba de alegría. Hayley se quedó como estaba antes. Ella nunca soltó a Charles de la mano.

Charles miró a la niña y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Podía sentir la confusión dentro de ella, la indecisión, el miedo... La sintió relajarse contra él cuando vio la mansión.

Salieron del convoy que tenían que usar para llevar a todos a la vez y se reunieron alrededor del frente. Charles sintió la chispa de sorpresa y emoción en el nuevo equipo al ver la mansión. Él sonrió, mirando hacia el edificio. Hogar dulce hogar.

Para Hayley la mansión le recordaba a una catedral de alguna manera. El edificio estaba hecho de bronceado. Fueron tres pisos: cuatro en las dos torres que se colocaron en el medio de las paredes laterales. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con trabajo de riel de piedra, que terminó en puntos en las esquinas. Las ventanas eran altas, y aunque eran estrechas, había tantas que parecían amplias. Los jardines habrían cabido al menos una docena más de las mansiones, lo que realmente decía algo. Había árboles, ambos abandonados salvajes y recortados en formas ordenadas. El camino de entrada, que rodeaba la mansión, era todo de grava fina.

"¿Esto es tuyo?" Sean logró romper el silencio asombrado.

"No, es nuestro." corrigió Charles, sonriendo mientras rodeaba a Hayley por los hombros atrayéndola a su costado.

"Guau, Charles, no puedo imaginar cómo has sobrevivido con todas estas dificultades." dijo Erik chorreando sarcasmo.

"Bueno, fue una dificultad suavizada por mí." Raven dijo empujándose entre ellos, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Charles que hizo lo mismo por ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Está bien. Hora de la gira."

El grupo la siguió y se maravilló del interior casi tanto como se maravillaron con el exterior. Sean soltó un silbido e intentó tocar todo lo que pudo.

Hayley quedó encantada con todo, mas con la biblioteca. Su padre era el dueño de bastantes libros, muchos de ellos primeras ediciones. Los tomos se alineaban en los estantes en orden alfabético y orden de género. Había una gran chimenea y dos cómodas sillas con respaldo de ala que se encontraban cerca del hogar. Algunas sillas adicionales se habían agregado a la mezcla, estaban fuera de lugar con la rica decoración. Para ella a su joven edad, todo era perfecto.

"¿Estás bien?" Charles le preguntó preocupado de su expresión silenciosa.

"Estoy bien." Hayley dijo. "Es solo que nunca había estado en una casa tan grande."

"Bueno. Este es tu nuevo hogar." Charles le sonrió. "Ahora déjame ser el primero en mostrarte tu habitación."

Charles la llevó a su habitación, todos en la mansión compartían un pasillo, por si alguien necesitaba algo, pero todos podían elegir una habitación diferente si querían.

La habitación de Hayley tenía una gran cama de hierro forjado y muebles de caoba. El baño era opulento, revestido de mármol con una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para caber cómodamente cuatro. Le sorprendía que alguien pudiera vivir con tanta riqueza. "¿En serio esta será mi habitación?"

"Sí." Charles afirmó frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión incomoda en su hija. "¿No te gusta?"

Hayley se quedó en silencio mirando detalladamente la habitación antes de fijarse en su padre. "No es eso. Es solo que pienso que es muy grande, ¿no?"

Charles no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. "Si eso te preocupa. Espera a ver las otras habitaciones." él se acercó inclinándose. "No te preocupes en lo grande o lo costoso que es. Es tuya."

"Si es mía, ¿entonces podre decorarla como quiera?" Hayley preguntó dándole una mirada de nuevo a la habitación.

"Exactamente." Charles afirmó, ganándose enseguida una pequeña sonrisa de la niña.

"Gracias." Hayley susurró en voz baja.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada." Charles le dijo. "Ahora descansa un poco, para que después bajes a cenar."

"Bien." Hayley aceptó. Charles asintió antes de salir de la habitación dejándola sola. Ella miró alrededor antes de soltar un suspiro y dejarse caer en la gran cama. Quería sentirse feliz de tener esa habitación para ella sola, pero no podía dejar de pensar y recordar los hombres que habían muerto. Y de Darwin que había sido asesinado por manos del tal Shaw.

____________________

Muy lejos de Westchester, Shaw se paseaba lentamente de un lado a otro del submarino con las manos apretadas en puños. Había estado inquieto desde que se había enterado de la llegada de el telépata y sus mutantes, lo que había provocado la captura de Emma. Lo que ahora lo dejaba ciego por completo y un poco vulnerable. En ése momento Azazel se acercó sacándolo de su frustración.

"Quiero que vayas a Westchester y me traigas a la hija del telépata." Shaw le ordenó a Azazel.

"Perdón que pregunte, pero... ¿para que la quiere?" Azazel no pudo evitar preguntar.

"La niña es sólo un daño colateral." Shaw respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, el telépata y sus mutantes me quitaron una parte vital, así yo le quitare lo que más ama." se quedó en silencio brevemente dándole la espalda a Azazel. "Y la moldearé a mi imagen y semejanza." abriendo la botella de brandy en el escritorio se sirvió la bebida y volteó a mirar al mutante. "Intenta no fallarme Azazel."


End file.
